Lock your car or it'll be gone in 60 seconds!
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Memphis knew the road he was taking was going to end in trouble. With every boost he got that much closer to death wheither it was death from prison or death from a bullet. His enemies countless, can he deal with the fact that his vulnerability has sky
1. Default Chapter

**_Hey guys, I am guessing the whole reason why you are about to read this fanfic, let alone in this section of fanfics, is that you are in love with Gone in 60 Seconds like I am in love with Gone in 60 seconds:0 Now I don't own the movie or any characters, so yea I have written some fanfics that people have loved in the Dark Angel section and the Peter Pan section, I hope Gine in 6 Secodns is another section that enjoys my fanfic and I hope I get some feedback! So read and please R&R, this chapter will be short, it's just a little intro to the story:0_**

_**Enjoy guys!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Tasha**_

We agreed not to have kids. We wanted to be together but we thought it best if we didn't have any kids considering both of our pasts. I don't really remember the thought process we both shared, but I guess we just thought it would be unfair to the child if a person or event from the past came back to us. And yet, here I am, standing over a small plastic crib, looking in at this small baby lying right in front of me.

I curl my fingers slightly around the cool plastic as I looked down at the smallest and purest thing in the world. She was asleep finally, after long hours of crying as loud as any person or in this case, baby, could.

It REALLY happened so fast…I didn't believe Sarah when she said she was pregnant. Even as she grew…I still didn't believe it, it took till this moment for me to believe it. It's like I was watching a movie, I felt her kick in Sarah's stomach, I held Sarah's hand tightly in the delivery room through the birth process, but I guess it never sank in…until now.

It wasn't a mistake; I would never call my newborn daughter a mistake, which is just cruel and unfeeling. But like I said before, we didn't really want kids and it was definitely unplanned. It definitely wasn't a mistake on how Marie happened either. We weren't drunk; Sarah and I were just in the heat of the moment, in the phase that we get in some times, most times. Only, this time it just happened.

Despite the fact that we didn't want any kids…I feel like the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Fear

Memphis stood over a stove, water boiling and a sizzling sound signifying something was frying. Memphis Rains was surprisingly an amazing cook. He hated baking but cooking, he COULD do. And certainly Sara loved it, for she accused herself at sucking as far as cooking goes. Memphis moved around the kitchen quickly tossing some spices into the frying skillet over the chicken.

His sneakers moved across the hardwood floor, his pants partially covering the back of his shoes, hanging loose against his legs but secure around his waist. His light green long sleeve t-shirt was rolled up slightly at the sleeves so he wouldn't get food on his shirt.

**Memphis nodded as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking the creamy sauce off his finger. He then heard a small giggle behind him. Memphis frowned and glanced around him to see his four-year-old daughter climbing up on this high yet empty computer desk.**

"**Marie! No, Marie get down!" Memphis warned leaving the kitchen immediately, walking as fast as he could next to her, but trying not to alarm her.**

**Marie could only laughed and accidentally lost her balance, falling over off the desk. **

"**MARIE!" Memphis called lunging at her to catch her. **

**Memphis landed on his stomach under Marie, who landed on his back, laughing louder as she rolled off her fathers back and next to Memphis. **

**Memphis then flew up into a sitting position, grabbing her and checking her all over to see if she got hurt. Seeing nothing wrong with her, Memphis's right hand flew to his face, whipping it in stress. Sara then walked into, raising her eyebrow at the scene.**

**Memphis didn't notice her presence at first, after a couple minutes he finally looked up at her.**

"**We need to get that…" Memphis closed his eyes for a second, breathing deeply refraining himself from cursing. Lately he had been watching what he says more closely, considering.**

"**That stupid computer desk out of here. That's the third time she fell off that thing." Memphis complained. **

**Sara laughed as she picked the tiny girl up in her arms.**

"**I'm not kidding Sara, she's gonna hurt herself." Memphis replied as he watched her set Marie down in her play pin where most of her toys were.**

**Memphis had been calling her Sara for about the last six months now. 'Sway' was her nickname, her street name. She was married now, a mother as well. Her and Memphis's boosting days were over their crime life was also dead and so was her name. Of course she through 'Sara' to be too girly so Memphis got himself in the habit of calling her 'Sar'. But when Memphis was serious, he would call her by her full name.**

"**Relax Memphis, she'll be fine." Sara replied walking behind him and grabbing his tense shoulders in her hands.**

"**I don't understand it…" Memphis began groaning slightly as he felt her skinny fingers over his muscles.**

"**I have stood in the same room, under the glaring gaze of some of California's most dangerous men and I haven't flinched. Of course I have been scared out of my mind you know?" Memphis replied.**

"**Mhmm." Sara replied telling him she was listening as she massaged his shoulders.**

**Memphis squeezed his eyes shut tight for a minute as she hit a tough spot then slowly reopened his eyes and sighed.**

"**But that kid makes my heart skip a beat every time she trips." Memphis added softly.**

**Sara grinned then wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her chin on his left shoulder. **

"**I think I know what's your problem." Sara whispered in his ear.**

**Memphis grinned and took a hold of her wrists and gently yanked her over his body and onto his lap.**

"**And what have you diagnosed me with Dr. Rains?" Memphis asked playing along, looking at her with interest.**

**Sara smiled and looked into his eyes.**

"**I think…you're becoming a daddy." She answered giggling, making Memphis grinning a large smile.**

"**I think that might be happening. Oh gosh Sar…I'm mutating." He whispered, her face close to his.**

"**Well whatever you do, don't loose that kid/teenage inside you. Cause it's hot." She commented smiling as she kissed him deeply. **

**Memphis chuckled through the kiss, loving the woman he had married STILL. He began the think that there will never be a day when he didn't and he knew there was never a day when he didn't as well. Even through the six-year period when he left her and Long Beach, she was all he could think about. And he was grateful that she forgave him.**

"**So is dinner ready?" Sara asked in excitement, breaking Memphis out of his thinking world.**

"**Just about." Memphis answered staring blankly at nothing before getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen to tend to the cooking food.**

"**Ahh, don't you love that you have a great cook for a daddy so you won't die thanks to mommy's cooking honey?" Sara asked smiling squatted down in front of Marie who just glowed with a smile. **

"**Ok, it's about ready." Memphis called from the kitchen.**

"**Yum." Sara replied excitedly as she picked up Marie and carried her into the garlic aroma filled room, setting her down on her high chair. **

"**Wanna beer?" Sara asked Memphis as she opened the fridge.**

"**Sure." Memphis replied scooping out noodles onto a plate.**

"**Dadde." A gurgle noise said.**

"**Yes sweetheart." Memphis replied keeping his concentration on getting the food on the plate.**

"**I'm hungry dadde." She replied.**

"**Oh I bet you are! Daddy's hungry too." Memphis replied spinning around glancing at her, flashing her a smile. Marie smiled back.**

"**HEY now, don't forget about mommy!" Sara replied sitting down next to an empty seat and the high chair.**

"**Oh of COURSE! How could we?" Memphis asked sitting a plate down in front of her and a plate in front of his chair, then finally a little plastic one in front of Marie.**

**They all started eating, no one saying anything besides the small giggles of Marie as she fed herself.**

"**Got a call from Ava." Sara replied wrapping her creamy cheesy noodles around her fork then shoving it into her mouth. **

**Memphis's right elbow was on the table, his hand holding his fork. He looked at Sara, then moved his right hand in front of his mouth as he chewed, his eyes telling her to go on.**

"**She got arrested Memphis." Sara replied in sadness.**

"**For boosting cars?" Memphis asked, looking over at Marie who was too busy playing in her food.**

"**Yea, she got picked up by the cops last night, she got to call me and she said that she might be in jail for a while. For a WHILE!?" Sara asked not raising her voice but making it known she was upset.**

"**Well yea Sar, Castlebeck kept threatening to put me in there for life all the time, you know that." Memphis said lowly.**

"**I know, but…I don't know, I just don't know." Sara replied as she looked down at her food, away from her husband.**

"**Only leads to getting busted or killed, you know that." Memphis reminded as he took a drink from the beer bottle.**

"**I know." She assured him then looked up smiling weakly at him.**

"**Oh, what time is it?" Sara asked as if she remembered something.**

**Memphis looked at his watch.**

"**6:02 pm." He answered.**

**Sara turned around and turned on the small TV sitting in the corner, flipping it to the news.**

"**Wanting to see if there is anything about anything we should know on the tube." She said as she flipped it to the local news.**

**Memphis nodded but didn't really pay attention to it as he pushed a piece of chicken over to the other side of his plate. **

"**Dadde, I want ice-cream." Marie whined.**

**Memphis looked up at her plate.**

"**Eat two more pieces of chicken babe, then you can have any flavor you want." Memphis replied.**

"**YAY!" She squealed then dug into her chicken bits.**

"**Memphis." Sara replied nervously grabbing his attention. Noticing she wasn't looking at him but the TV, he drew his attention there as well. **

"**Predator is armed and dangerous. The man's name is Jonathan Bensend who disappeared from the federal prison he was being held at. If anyone has any information on the person or his where abouts phone the police immediately at 552-2429." The anchor replied.**

**  
Sara looked back at him, who's face was emotionless.**

"**Johnny B." He breathed with disgust.**


	3. Grocery Store

Memphis sat on the edge of his little girl's bed in the dark, the only light a small glowing nightlight next to her bed, giving a warm glow on his face. He found himself doing this many times, staring at her while she slept. It was hard to stop for him, every time he came to tuck her in she was just lying there and once he started, he couldn't stop.

**Memphis moved a piece of her blonde hair out of her face and smiled to himself. He never knew he could love a child so much, but he did to the point where his hear just ached, in a good way. Memphis closed his eyes and bent down, kissing her forehead for a long time, then got up and left her room.**

**He closed her door a little ways, leaving a crack open for extra lgith from the hallways to leak into the room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down the hall and made his way into his bedroom where Sara sat on the bed, her back against the backboard, staring at nothing.**

**Memphis stopped in the doorway, leaning his left shoulder on the frame, giving her a serious look, in his head trying to figure out what she as doing.**

**Her eyes then moved over to him but she did nothing else.**

"**Something the matter?" Memphis asked his voice kinda raspy from not speaking in a while, for he spent the last 15-20 minutes staring at Marie.**

**Sara shook her head no.**

**Memphis sighed and looked aside before walking in and closing their door slightly. He made his way to the bed and sat on the end of it, sitting his elbows on his knees.**

"**Sara, I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes." Memphis mumbled.**

"**What do you see?" she asked curiously but softly.**

"**Fear." He answered looking back at her.**

"**Fear?" she repeated as if she didn't know the meaning of the word, not wanting Memphis to see through her.**

"**Yes fear, I have spent six years boosting cars, and I know what fear looks like in someone's eyes. I have sat in the passengers seat of a car being chased by people who are gonna kill us and I seen fear in the drivers eyes, I seen fear in my crew's eyes when things went wrong, I saw it in Kip's eyes too much during that big boost we did a while back, I know what it looks like, and you have it." Memphis explained then turned his body, slightly lying on the bed but holding himself up with his right elbow.**

**Sara sighed a shaky sigh, knowing Memphis was right.**

"**Ok, fine I am scared, are you happy?" Sara replied, no being smart but making it a point to Memphis that she was frustrated.**

"**What are you scared about?" Memphis asked. **

**Sara said nothing but look down at her lap.**

"**It's about Johnny B.'s escape from jail isn't it." Memphis answered after a couple minutes of silence.**

"**What if it is?" Sara asked now getting an attitude.**

**Memphis rolled his eyes, groaning slightly.**

"**Sara…" Memphis began.**

"**NO Memphis, that black thug is out of jail, not on parole but he ESCAPED from jail! And if I remember Kip telling me…you and Johnny B aren't EXACTLY on the same side of the FENCE if you know what I mean!" Sara replied rising her voice, interrupting him.**

"**And you're worried that he'll try and show me up?" Memphis asked calmly.**

**Sara looked at him like he was stupid.**

"**YES OF COURSE!" Sara said in the same tone.**

"**Sara, I have many of other people in this city looking to kill me and they are NOT in jail, we'll be fine! You don't actually think Johnny B. was the only guy I pissed off in my day do you? Come on! Everything will be fine. That loser is so stupid he'll land himself back in jail by tomorrow." Memphis replied softly.**

"**Memphis, you're NOT getting it. It scares me, I lost you once and I DO NOT want to loose you again!" Sara said in anger, not anger towards him but anger towards the situation.**

**Memphis was silent, just looking at her.**

"**You're not gonna loose me. And Johnny B. isn't gonna do anything. He probably wont even remember me." He said.**

**Sara gave him a 'yeah right' look.**

**Memphis chuckled.**

"**WHY are you psyching yourself out for?" Memphis wondered.**

**Sara grinned and looked out the window, out into the beautiful night.**

"**Do you ever miss it?" She asked as he unlaced and took off his boots. **

**Memphis looked back at her, but she was still looking out the window.**

"**Boosting cars?" He asked.**

"**Yea," She murmured.**

"**No," Memphis answered tossing his last boot to the floor.**

**Sara looked over at him.**

"**Not even a little bit?" She asked.**

"**No, I don't miss seeing people die, having the crap scared out of me by the jack asses who want this car or that car. I don't miss being wanted, or watched and I do not miss wondering if I was going to live or die by the time that certain boost was over with." Memphis replied.**

**Sara nodded in acceptance and understanding as Memphis studied her face,**

"**What about you?" he asked curiously.**

"**Kinda," she admitted.**

**Memphis raised his eyebrows in surprise.**

"**I miss the feeling," she added.**

"**The feeling?" Memphis repeated.**

"**Yes the feeling of adrenaline, and for the most part, that's all I miss," she replied finally turning her head to face him.**

"**I miss you doing it," she admitted as well.**

"**Me?" Memphis replied in surprise.**

"**Yea you Memphis, you're the only reason why I started boosting cars. I remember when I first saw you too." She said stretching a large smile on her face.**

**Memphis listened with interest.**

"**I was a senior and I was walking to my piece of crap car in the parking garage after I closed the shop I was working at in the mall. I came down in the elevator and I saw this car screech to a stop and a guy jump out. I thought a million things and I knew for sure if that guy came anywhere near me I would beat the lights out of him, but I hid behind a wall and watched. It was you, and I saw what you do and…" she began, looking straight into his eyes, who was listening intensively.**

"**I was intoxicated. So I found out about cars, everything about them, found out where you and your so-called 'gang' was and got in. Why do you think I went everywhere with you on a boost, even after we were dating. It was hot, watching you do that was a turn on to me. It was like sex." She admitted, not being ashamed really, but grinned slightly.**

"**So you got a thrill out of watching me disarm a car?" Memphis asked grinning.**

**Sara bit her bottom lip and shook her head yes.**

**Memphis grinned wider.**

"**Then maybe I should go down and hotwire our car more often." Memphis replied.**

**Sara smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him from the bottom of the bed up on her, at the front of the bed, pressing her lips to his, and kissing him deeply.**

**Memphis closed his eyes, kissing her back with as much passion as he reached to the side, his fingers feeling around the lamp for the light switch. After he found it he pressed the button and the lights went off.**

**The next morning Sara looked around the kitchen frowning. Memphis charged down the stair, fixing the color of his black shirt.**

"**Hey baby!" Sara shouted to get his attention.**

"**Yup." Memphis shouted back considering he was in the other room.**

"**Do ya mind doing me a favor pleeeeease?" Sara asked walking to the same room as him, and into his arms, looking at him with the sweetest face.**

"**What?" Memphis asked giving her the eye.**

"**Do you mind going to the grocery store to pick up a couple things for me." She asked smiling.**

**Memphis sighed but grinned acting like he didn't want too.**

"**Fine I'll go do it." She spat in anger, of course she was playing.**

"**Hey now!" Memphis replied grabbing her elbow and twirling her back into his arms and grasp.**

"**Yes Sar, I would love to go to the grocery store for you." Memphis replied grinning then let go of her.**

"**Thanks you!" She replied kissing him on the lips then walking back into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Marie, wanna go to the story with me?" Memphis asked walking into the living room where his daughter sat playing.**

"**YEAH!" She explained in excitement.**

"**Well, ok, lets find your shoes." Memphis replied looking around trying to find her shoes.**

"**Hun, where are Marie's shoes?" Memphis shouted.**

"**They're under the couch!" she shouted back.**

**Memphis reached under their leather couch and pulled out her shoes.**

"**Alighty," He replied as he lifted Marie up and sat her on his knee, and started putting her shoes on.**

"**Dadde," Marie spoke.**

"**Yes sweetie," Memphis answered as he stood up holding her in his arms. **

"**May I get a toy please?" Please? Please? PLEASE?" she asked.**

"**We'll see," He answered.**

"**Sar, we'll be back in a while." Memphis called.**

"**Ok, bye baby," She replied kissing Marie on the cheek.**

"**Bye, bye mommy," She said happily.**

"**Bye hot shot." She said kissing Memphis on the lips.**

"**Later," he said the opened the door, putting his sunglasses on with the other free hand as he and Marie walked out into the bright warm day.**

**Memphis walked into the small yet well air-conditioned store. They were greeted by the clerk who Memphis nodded a hello too.**

"**Ok, mommy's list says she needs chocolate syrup…yummy, wonder if we could talk mommy into making us two milkshakes this evening." Memphis replied walking down one isle.**

"**YEA! YUMMY!" Marie agreed excitedly.**

"**Randall Rains." A voice said. **

**Memphis looked to his right seeing a familiar face. Memphis's face grew serious as he sat Marie down who ran to the end of the isle to examine a toy hanging from the side.**

"**Detective Drycoff." Memphis answered.**

"**Haven't seen you in a while man." He answered.**

**Memphis grinned.**

"**Well that means I have been keeping myself out of trouble then doesn't it?" He answered in a smart aleck tone.**

"**Yea, and I am STILL scraping the crap out of my boxers from that little chase scene I was involved with, with you thanks to Castlebeck." He said crossing his arms.**

"**Well, you know what they say Drycoff, if you wanna catch a car booster, you gotta drive like one." Memphis answered smiling lowering his sunglasses.**

**Drycoff's face twisted in frustration and he then grabbed Memphis's right arm, twisted it behind his back and showed him into the isle, pressing his body and face against the potatoes chip bags.**

"**I should arrest you right now you asshole, I don't know HOW you got away but you shouldn't have." Drycoff said behind clenched teeth.**

"**On what charges Detective, granted I have had a past with that but you have no evidence." Memphis answered.**

"**No evidence!? How about the wreck you left Long Beach in the last couple years ago HUH SMART GUY!?" He asked tightening his grip causing Memphis to clench his teeth and close his eyes in pain.**

"**Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that case was close was it not?" Memphis answered grinning to himself.**

"**Dadde! What's going on!?" Marie asked almost in a scream, her lip quivering from fear.**

**Memphis's careless manner was gone as he looked over at his daughter.**

"**Oh nothing honey, daddy and his friend here are just playing. You know how you and I play fight right? This is the same thing." Memphis answered. **

**Drycoff then let go of Memphis; too busy staring at the small girl.**

"**You have a kid now?" Drycoff asked. Marie just stared back at him.**

"**Yes." Memphis answered rubbing his arm.**

"**Fine screw you going to jail, we'll just take her out of your custody." Drycoff replied.**

**Memphis's mind and heart filled with rage as he clutched the man's collar.**

"**If you EVER try to take her away from me I'll-" Memphis began.**

"**Yo Rains!" A voice said.**

**Memphis and Drycoff both looked in the direction of the voice to see three black men including Johnny B. standing in the entrance.**

**Memphis threw Drycoff down and then lunged at Marie, diving on top of her as a shot rang out, just missing Memphis's foot.**

**His body and her body scatted across the floor, out of range.**

**Memphis got up and lifted the small girl in his arms, pressing her tight close to his body as he squatted down behind an isle. He could feel her small hands clutch his shirt tightly, in fear.**

**Memphis breathed hardly in fear as he peered around the isle. Memphis then stood up and started running to the exit, but Johnny B's men started shooting and with that Memphis stopped dead in his tracks as he took shelter behind another isle.**

**Memphis looked down at Marie who was crying.**

"**How did you get to be so brave? Huh? How?" He asked smiling trying to get her to feel better and calm down.**

**Memphis looked around in panic then saw the cashier, the only on there, reach up and pick up the phone. Memphis's first choice was he was dialing 911. After Memphis thought it was safe he ran over behind the desk to see Drycoff hidden behind there as well.**

"**Don't let her out of your SIGHT!" He demanded handing Marie over to him, then shot up and ran behind the other isle.**

**Memphis ran along the isles, searching for them. He peered around another isle to see one of his three thugs standing there looking around. Memphis flew up behind him, kicking the gun out of his hand. Surprised he threw a punch at Memphis who caught it and then kneed him the gut. To finalize the act Memphis backhanded him allowing his body to crash to the ground.**

**Another heard to struggle and came to his friend's rescue, landing a blow in Memphis's face. He shook it of and kicked him in the balls, letting him fall to the ground. Once he was there Memphis powerfully kicked him in the face.**

**Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind. He felt himself being spun around and shoved up against one of the cool doors that kept the bottled pop and Gatorade cold. His cheek felt the cool air through the glass as he felt the front of his body and his cheek pressed tightly against the door, his left hand behind his back.**

"'**Ello Rains, been a long time boy." A voice said chuckling.**

**Memphis struggled someone what but realized that was more painful than just standing. Memphis breathed hard as his body burned, especially his arm.**

"**Saw you on TV Johnny, escaping from jail…what are you still doing in Long Beach?" Memphis asked.**

"**Don't change the subject FOOL!" He shouted, the took his head and slammed it into the glass, creating a large crack in it, allowing Memphis to fall back first to the ground.**

**Memphis touched his forehead with his right hand, and pulled it away his fingers covered in blood.**

"**I got 10 years thanks to you!" he shouted taking out a knife.**

"**And you're gonna get life now for escaping, smart move." Memphis replied, a large cut in the middle of his head, blood oozing from it.**

**Johnny then lunged at him, digging the knife into the material of his jacket and digging it through the tiles of the floor, pinning him there.**

**Memphis actually shuttered in fear, of how close the blade was to his skin.**

"**I don't care, now that I know you'll be dead." He hissed in his face.**

**Memphis then kneed him in the gut, and then kicked him off him as he sent his free arm to the grip of the knife and yanked it out of the floor and off his jacket, throwing it aside, which it stopped underneath a vending machine.**

**Johnny still got to his feet sooner than Memphis and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking Memphis close to him, cocking his gun and putting the front to his head, digging it into his skin.**

**Memphis tried to get away but Johnny's grip stood. Memphis could think nothing, couldn't see anything except his daughter and Sara. Suddenly a shot fired out. Memphis and Johnny looked to the side to see Drycoff.**

"**I'll settle this later bastard." He hissed then shoved Memphis into the corner of the isle then ran out, his other boys running after, some limping.**

**Memphis hit the corner and fell to the floor. He groaned and clutched his head again. Drycoff chased after Johnny B. but they ran through the store to the back and out the exit. Once Drycoff got to the exit, they were long gone their car screeching off.**

**Memphis got to his feet and ran to the front desk, grabbing Marie and picking her up. **

"**Dadde!!" she literally screamed clutching him tight, hugging him.**

**Memphis then ran out the door and to his car, getting away from Drycoff and Johnny and his gang, for as he knew, they were still in there somewhere. **

**Memphis unlocked the door and quickly strapped her in to her seat in the back then jumped into the driver's seat, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot, driving fast. **

"**Dadde, you're bleeding!" Marie said in horror.**

"**It's ok baby, it's just all…a game." Memphis replied glancing back and giving her a smile. She smiled back weakly.**

**Memphis pulled into their driveway quickly, getting Marie out and running to their front door. They busted through, causing Sara to frown and greet them.**

**She shrieked once she saw Memphis.**

"**OH CRIST MEMPHIS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" She**

**screamed running to him and clutching him, Marie in between them.**

"**Hurry up and pack, we're leaving town tonight." He instructed.**


End file.
